Mi Amado Principe
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Naruto, Principe del Reino del Fuego siempre ah sido un alma traviesa y coqueta, atractivo y codiciado...siempre ah gustado de gastar bromas  Un dia se hace pasar por el sirviente de su sirviente...y eso ocasiona un enorme problema, Naruto se enamora..
1. No bromees Naruto

**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno, me querran matar lo se, en una semana eh subido 3 historias nuevas y nada de actualizar las que ya tengo hechas...solo no me maten si?

Esta historia se me ocurrio por distintas razones que simplemente ya no recuerdo xD!

El concepto de la historia es basico...Un Naruto que se hace pasar por un sirviente...pero NO por que se haya enamorado de uno...es mas bien que eso pasa durante el proceso de su broma xD!

Espero la disfruten ^^

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este Capitulo...se me hizo corto y al final de escribirlo senti que le falto algo xD

Pero igual lo subire ya complementare eso que siento que me falta con los demas capitulos...espero

Lo de rutina ya saben...

Naruto & Sasuke se perteneces mutuamente y estos mismos fueron creados por Kishimoto...solo haremos amor puro en estas paginas xD

Espero disfruten mi idea tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo para ustedes...

Sin mas que decir

A leer!

* * *

><p><p>

Cap. 1 No bromees Naruto…-

Oh dios, como es que había llegado hasta esa situación, parado en la entrada de ese inmenso castillo, mientras el joven a lado suyo sonreía emocionado, jamás debió aceptar entrar en los juegos de su joven amo, pero si algo tenia, era eso, no poder resistirse a cualquier orden que el joven príncipe le diera

-Príncipe…-musito suavemente mientas el joven a su lado lo volteaba a ver con su sonrisa pícara y burlona

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- sonrió felizmente y escucho atentamente lo que decía el presentador

_El príncipe Naruto Namikaze del Reino del fuego & su acompañante El príncipe Sai Nanashi del reino del viento…_

El príncipe Naruto entro emocionado, un joven apuesto, de cabellos rubios cortos y rebeldes, entro con un porte galante y travieso, de piel trigueña, lo que más llamaba la atención según las doncellas que ya habían admirado sus encantos era sus ojos hermosamente azules, un par de marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, según todos los que lo decían un símbolo de la bendición dada por el dios Kyuubi, se miraba como un zorro y ciertamente era como uno, travieso y astuto, de un metro ochenta de estatura, cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, las horas de entrenamiento con el general surtían efecto, portaba una camisa blanca, saco negro y una corbata del mismo color, igual que los pantalones y zapatos (n/a: Una cosa esto es una época antigua ya luego buscare mejores vestimentas xD) entro galante y travieso saludando y haciendo desmayar a un par de princesas…

-Sai… ¡Sal ya!- se escuchó la suave vos del príncipe rubio y Sai salió a su encuentro

-Y-yo…-tartamudeo y el "príncipe" salió a la luz, Un joven apuesto, de piel pálida, ojos negros, su cabello negro azabache era corto y liso, estaba apenado, mientras lucía un traje azul oscuro, miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie le mirara, gran error, todos miraban a ese nuevo príncipe que estaba frente a ellos, Naruto tomo del brazo a Sai y lo jaloneo haciéndolo bajar por las grandes escaleras

-Shh, tu tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- sonrió con burla mientras seguía jalando al pálido muchacho y este rezaba a todos los santos no ser descubierto

La fiesta iba transcurriendo tranquila esa fiesta era dedicada al cumpleaños de uno de los príncipes del reino del viento, Sabaku No Gaara un amigo de la infancia del rubio, todo estaba calmado, Sai mas por miedo que por deber no se alejaba de Naruto y este reía interiormente al ver de esa manera a su amigo y sirviente.

-Hola Naruto- Sonrió feliz el príncipe Sabaku no, Gaara era el menor de los hijos del rey del reino del viento, de cabello pelirrojo, de un rojo fuego, su mirada era aguamarina, un verde hermoso en el que cualquiera se perdería, labios rojos y sobre su ceja derecha el kanji de amor se distinguía claramente, portaba un hermoso traje blanco, siendo el menor de los hijos del rey era el más consentido por sus padres y el más protegido por sus hermanos, mas al conocerse su condición de doncel

-¡Hola Gaara!- chillo emocionado el rubio se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo, desde pequeños ellos habían convivido, y siempre fueron buenos amigos, como hermanos

-El, ¿quién es?- pregunto Gaara, sonrojado levemente al notar al pálido joven atrás de Naruto

-¿Eh?, ¡ah! El…es el príncipe Sai- sonrió felizmente, pensando en la gran y única mentira que estaba diciendo en ese momento

-¿Príncipe Sai?-pregunto un poco intrigado Gaara, no lo recordaba no por lo menos en las largas listas de la realeza que había leído muchas veces

-Sí, si…él es Sai, príncipe del reino del sonido…a él, erm…lo adoptaron- sonrió nervioso estuvo a punto de echar a perder su broma

-Ah, un gusto- sonrió Gaara dulcemente y le tendió una mano la cual Sai tomo levantándole y regalando un beso en su muñeca cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo y sonreír al rubio

-Bueno, yo los dejo conversar- dijo Naruto y Sai disimulo un poco la cara de pánico, rápidamente recobro la compostura, y siguió conversando con el joven príncipe mientras miraba como su amo se alejaba, y sonrió feliz

Naruto estaba aburrido estaba siendo acosado en ese momento por un par de princesas que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, bufaba realmente molesto, mientras 3 chicas le seguían hablando de puras tonterías

-Naruto-kun, vamos por favor quiero bailar- decía una pequeña de cabello negro y largo mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-Hanabi, no tengo ganas- lo dijo por tercera vez, mientras miraba a todas las parejas bailar

-Naruto-kun! Por favor, por favor vamos a comer algo- sonreía una chiquilla de piel pálida y cabello peinado en chongos

-Ten Ten, no gracias, me dan permiso…-se levantó de su asiento ya no soportaba el constante acoso de parte de todas esas princesas, no buscaba nada de ellas

Camino por toda la fiesta, mirando disimuladamente aquel balcón donde el "príncipe" Sai, sonreía a Gaara

Sai, era un joven muy leal era el sirviente que jamás le negaría nada, aquel día cuando había recibido la invitación a la fiesta de Gaara, solo pensó en una cosa, llevar a Sai y hacer otra broma más, Sai siempre había sido su sirviente desde su infancia, Sai era su sombra por lo mismo Gaara jamás había puesto su atención en él, además de que de alguna manera ya llevaba tiempo de no ver al joven pelirrojo

-Perfecto- Sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo se aventuraba y besaba al moreno en los labios, sabía que desde hace tiempo Sai no podía alejar la mirada de Gaara, pese a ser una sombra quería ser notado por ese pelirrojo, siguió caminando ya un poco más alejado del balcón

Continuo caminando por el amplio salón, vislumbrando a cada uno de los ricos y mimados príncipes que convivían en este, las princesas eran caprichosas y mimadas y algunos príncipes eran arrogantes y déspotas, pocos príncipes eran los que no eran de esa manera y esos eran los amigos que Naruto mas apreciaba

-Na-naruto-kun…-escucho la voz suave a un costado suyo y se giro

-Hola, Hinata-chan…-sonrió dulcemente a la chiquilla de hermoso cabello negro y bellos ojos perla

-Que tal, no encuentro a Gaa-chan para darle su obsequio- el trigueño sonrió mientras tomaba delicadamente a la joven de la mano

-Qué tal si lo buscamos…-dicho esto jalo a la pequeña lejos del lugar donde ese par de enamorados se veían nerviosos y sonrojados

Siguió conversando con Hinata un rato más hasta que la chica se alejó siendo llamada por su primo y volvió a la aburrión, estar solo le molestaba más que nada sobre este mundo, no soportaba el silencio, él era alegre y bastante animado más bien seria como un pequeño niño hiperactivo, siguió caminando hasta que en su vista se fijó en un ángel

-Hermoso- susurro suavemente mientras miraba ese punto fijo un tanto lejos de la pista de baile, junto a una mesa, donde se encontraba sentados el príncipe Kankuro y la princesa Temari, aun lado de ellos se encontraba un hermoso joven de ojos negros, piel pálida y cabello negro, comenzó a caminar con paso decido hasta el joven, esquivando gente, princesas y demás cosas que estorbaban en su camino y cuando estaba a punto de llegar

-¡NARUTOOO!- un peso muerto cayó sobre el haciéndolo azotar contra el suelo y sobarse cada parte de su cuerpo

-Dios, Sakura te lo eh dicho un millón de veces deja de lanzarte así sobre mí, un día me quitare- la chica de cabello rosa (N/a: me quemaaa!) y un extraño y extravagante vestido rosado se aferraba fuertemente al joven

-pe…pero tenía que saludar a mi prometido- chillo emocionada mientras se restregaba como gato sobre el pobre rubio

-Pro…prometido- un tic en el ojo de Naruto se hizo presente

-¡Sí!- volvió a chillar emocionada

-¡NOO! Naruto-kun es mío- oh dios, la batalla comenzaba una vez más, una chica ahora de cabellos rojizos y largos jalaba violentamente a Sakura queriéndola apartar del rubio desparramado en el frio suelo

-¡Con permiso!- sonrió y suspiro de alivio dejando al par de chiquillas pelear por él, rápidamente corrió lejos buscando a la fina figura que capto por unos segundos sus sentidos pero lamentablemente ya no se encontraba

Ambos chicos, salían con una cara de bobos del hermoso castillo, el mayordomo se acercó hasta ellos y paso lentamente la mano por el frente del rostro de Sai haciéndole reaccionar inmediatamente

-Yo…-dijo Sai y miro al Mayordomo frente a él esperando una respuesta

-Lo hablamos Sai, dijimos que tenías que mantener al margen a Naruto- murmuro algo molesto el mayordomo

-Lo siento Iruka-san- bajo la mirada apenado mientras Naruto aun en su mundo parecía babear por los recuerdos de unos segundos de solo haber mirado a un ángel

-Joven príncipe- dijo Sai mientras miraba caminar a Naruto y caer al suelo torpemente

-Ah, joven príncipe- corrió Sai a su lado, Naruto seguía sumergido en el mundo de sueños

-¡NARUTOO!- gruño molesto, y entonces el joven rubio despertó de su letargo…

-No, Iruka…yo solo…es que…-musitaba mientras a cada palabra daba un paso hacia atrás

-¡Sube a la carroza en este momento!- el rubio aun asustado y siendo seguido por su sirviente se a dentro en el carruaje y este comenzó a avanzar

-Joven príncipe…se ve muy distraído-dijo Sai ya en el interior del carruaje en movimiento

-Y tú, no te aburriste del todo verdad- dijo de manera picara y el pálido chico se sonrojo sutilmente

-Y-yo…-tartamudeo

-Ya lo sé, llevabas enamorado de él mucho tiempo- Sai asintió nervioso

-Pero no podrá seguir así, el cree que yo soy un príncipe- dijo en un murmullo

-Lo seguirás siendo- sonrió Naruto- y Sai por primera vez sonrió feliz, de alguna u otra manera Naruto mas que ser su amo también era un amigo

-Joven Príncipe…-entro un Sai con una charola de plata, vistiendo un hermoso smoking negro y guantes blancos (n/a: me hace acordad a Sebastián *¬*) entro elegante con cuidado de no tirar la charola

-Hm…-Naruto estaba concentrado, mirando todos los papeles que tenía pendientes y que Iruka le había puesto a leer…

-Joven Namikaze…-dijo Sai mientras vertía el té en la taza y se inclinaba a dárselo a su amo

-Dime, Sai- siguió mirando los papeles sin prestarle atención a Sai

-Ha llegado una invitación, a la fiesta de la princesa Shion, ya sabes del reino de jade- le tendió la hoja blanca y este la tomo entre sus manos, una princesa que no conocía y entonces su mirada se tornó burlona y sonrió

-Oh, no…-dijo Sai mientras le mirada

-Oh si…-dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

Algo pasaba por la mente del príncipe Namikaze, rápidamente comenzó a caminar dando pasos largos hacia atrás, la sonrisa de Naruto le aterraba, era igual a la sonrisa de cuando le dijo que le haría pasar por un príncipe

-Detente ahí- dijo el atractivo rubio

-En que está pensando joven príncipe- dijo Sai

-No, Sai, ya no soy un príncipe…seré ahora…tu paje- sonrió abiertamente Naruto tenía otra broma en mente que claramente metería a Sai en muchos problemas, pero puede que ahora el que se metería en un conflicto no sería el moreno, si no el rubio.

¡Continuara!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

& Es todo señores!...

Sasuke ya saldra en el proximo Capitulo, pero necesito su ayuda para eso...Itachi y Deidara...son tambien plebeyos e.e y son hermanos y cuñados de sasuke peeeero necesito saber quien sera el "amo" de Sasuke...ya saben cuestiones de que no lo puedo poner solo asi no mas xD!

Lo lamento en esta historia no habra adelanto [BUUUU para la autora...] xD

Reviews & tomatazos, cartas bomba...kunais envenedados [hahahaha eso me recuerda lo de sakura & me mata de risa e.e] lo que sea

Nos vemos en la Actualizacion Ja ne~


	2. El Guardia, el sirviente & el amo perver

Hola...*risita nerviosa* Ehm...yo...creo que...Lo siento *se cubre con sus manos esperando recibir un golpe* Are, no paso nada...*mira a todos lados* Fiuu ~

Lo siento de verdad, es que tube tantas cosas y problemas y dolores y historias que ahhh! tarde como 1 mes en temrinar un cap que ya tenia adelantado...no tengo perdon tarde 4 meses en actualizar esto...Lo lamento...prometo no volver a hacerlo w

Espero disfruten este Cap. es una parte de la historia de Sasuke, y pues ya sabran lo demas si lo leen

Me encanto escribirlo...Nos vemos en Notas finals...ly otra vez Lo lamento por tardar tanto w

* * *

><p><strong>"El Guardia, el sirviente &amp; el amo pervertido"<strong>

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, entrando directamente a una de las habitaciones de esa majestuoso palacio, los rayos se colaban traviesos por entre las cortinas cerradas, un bulto en la enorme cama se removía entre las sabanas volviéndose una bola entre todas esas telas, le molestaba sobre manera los rayos del sol, se removió en su cama y se tapo aun mas, escuchando el rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta

-Buenos Días Joven- Una figura alta y delgada entro por el umbral de la puerta, el bulto dio una vuelta en la cama mientras el joven a paso elegante se encaminaba hasta las cortinas y las abría de un movimiento dejando entrar los rayos del sol directamente

-Es hora de levantarse- dijo el joven mientras se encaminaba lentamente hasta donde su amo reposaba, por debajo de las sabanas se escucho un leve gruñido y un tic apareció en una de las cejas del joven sirviente, tomo las sabanas y las jalo, destapando por completo a aquel que reposaba en la cama

-Sasuke…no seas cruel- el joven que reposaba en la cama se hizo bola sobre el colchón mientras una de sus manos tentaba el terreno buscando las sabanas que hasta hace poco lo cubrían, mientras el mal humor del sirviente se incrementaba

-Haga el favor de levantase de una vez, Amo Kakashi…ya va siendo tiempo que se levante- se encamino con las sabanas entre sus manos para dejarlas en una silla cercana, una sonrisilla traviesa afloro en los labios del amo

-Lo hiciste apropósito verdad Sasuke-chan, querías verme desnudo- una sonrisita pervertida y traviesa atravesó sus labios mientras el joven regresaba sobre sus pasos y le ensartaba un golpe en la cabeza al otro

-No diga tonterías, ahora…levántese su baño ya esta listo- se encamino a la puerta, dio una ultima mirada de reproche y salió de ese lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha, mayordomo del príncipe del reino del rayo (Lo siento…no se inventar reinos QwQ) es un joven hermoso y galante, Su hermoso cabello negro corto y lacio, su bella piel nívea, suave y tersa, posee un par de zafiros negros, profundos, que esconden muchos sentimientos, mide 1.70 su cuerpo esbelto y definido, delicado y hermoso a la vista de todo el mundo, llego a trabajar en el palacio gracias al capricho del príncipe, bueno no fue solo un capricho, el príncipe quería ayudar a aquel joven que lo único que quería era sacar adelante a su familia y de ahí consiguió un trabajo en el palacio

-Buenos Dias- Saludo amablemente el joven, Sasuke portaba un traje negro hermoso que marcaba excelentemente su figura esbelta, unos guantes blancos y lentes de armazón negro, el joven arrancaba suspiros por donde quiera que pasaba

-Buenos Días- Saludaron las jóvenes sirvientes sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro, mientras un par de cocineros le miraban sonrientes, el joven azabache era muy amable, solo tenia ese carácter duro para con su amo, ya que este no parecía comprender que debía madurar

-E-esta listo. Y-ya el t-te pa-para el amo- Nagisa una sirviente de ojos miel y cabello negro le entrego la charola al azabache con la tetera llena de agua caliente, un par de tasas y la azucarera y de mas, Sasuke la tomo con delicadeza sonriéndole con amabilidad

-Gracias…Nagisa-chan- se acomodó el traje, y a paso elegante se encamino al despacho esperando que su perezoso amo ya se encontrara ahí

_Hatake Kakashi es el príncipe del reino del Rayo, un joven bastante atractivo, de cabello platinado largo y peinado en punta su piel nívea, rostro fino, ojos color negro, su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz que atraviesa de manera vertical dicho ojo, un accidente que el prefiere no recordar, alto de 1.80 de estatura maso menos, cuerpo atlético y bien formado, un príncipe bastante atractivo cabe destacar, pero tiene un carácter alegre y carismático…es bastante pervertido y rehúye constantemente de su responsabilidad como príncipe, logrando que Sasuke tenga una difícil tarea al ser su mayordomo_

_-Toc, Toc…-Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta del amplio despacho, Kakashi alzo un poco el rostro sonriendo ligeramente, imaginando de quien se trataba, dejo los papeles en el escritorio_

_-Adelante…-musito con una voz suave y gruesa mientras por la puerta se adentraba nuestro joven mayordomo con charola en mano, una sonrisa aun mas amplia se enmarco en los labios del joven príncipe_

_-Buen Día amo…-se adentro a paso lento, con elegancia, dejando la charola en una mesita, tomo la tetera y con delicadeza vertió él te dentro de una de las tazas, coloco la azúcar y tendió la taza al joven peli plata, este la tomo y dio un sorbo_

_-Hoy por la mañana ah recibido una invitación – se acomodó los lentes de manera elegante, tomo el pequeño sobre y se lo tendió a su amo y este en un movimiento que desoriento al azabache lo tomo de la cintura dejándolo sentado en su regazo, tomo su mentón con suavidad y junto su rostro un poco hasta que….. ¡ZAAZ!_

_-ITAAEEE!-chillo un Kakashi que se sobaba la cabeza, Sasuke ya se encontraba lejos de su joven amo y tenia un claro tic en el ojo derecho mientas miraba con reproche a su amo, otra vez con esos juegos que lo sacaban de quicio _

_-Kakashi-sama…¿asistirá?- dijo mientras le miraba retóricamente, y el peli plata con lagrimas en sus ojos estiraba su mano de manera cómica tratando de alcanzar ese delicado cuerpo_

_-¿Lo hará?- la voz tétrica del Sasuke, hizo respingar a Kakashi y asentir frenéticamente _

_-Correcto…con su permiso- tomo la charola y se dirigió a la entrada_

_-Espera un momento, Sasuke- ya Kakashi se encontraba completamente repuesto del golpe y la decepción_

_-Dígame…-se giro solo un poco, para mirarlo_

_-Tienes la tarde libre, necesito hacer algunas cosas y no te solicitare, puedes salir si lo deseas- sonrió y el azabache asintió mientras salía de la habitación, y se dirigía con una sonrisa suave a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa…_

Si era pálido entonces en ese momento lo era aun mas, sintiendo que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se sentía liviano, si, era un buen momento para desmayarse y caer en ese lugar, desaparecer y ya no saber de esa locura que maquinaba la malévola mente frente a el

-Sai…Sai…me estas escuchando- el joven mayordomo era zarandeado ligeramente, mientras sentía salir su alma de su cuerpo

-¿Eh?- en que momento se perdió no lo sabia, pero lo que había escuchado hasta el momento en que su mente abandono su cuerpo, era la locura mas grande que se hubiera imaginado, y de repente un rayo cruzo por su mente haciéndolo despertar

-Le diré a Iruka, lo que planeas- el rubio frente a le puso una mueca de horror, para segundos después sonreír ampliamente con un poco de malicia, oh dios, no…eso no…pensó en ese momento

-Sai…no te han dicho que no debes amenazar a tu jefe- dijo con un tonito de burla mientras Sai asentía nervioso, era mejor ser aliado del diablo que su enemigo ¿no?, y entonces cedió a los caprichos del joven príncipe frente a él, no tenia ya mas opción, no, no la tenia

-Vamos entonces…lo primero es…el vestuario-lo tomo de la mano jalándolo fuera de la habitación, solo esperaba con todo su corazón que Iruka jamás se enterara

Caminaba por las calles, saludando amablemente a cualquiera que le miraba, haciendo un gesto con la mano o simplemente moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento, sonriendo ligeramente, llego hasta una pequeña casa, dos pisos, sencilla y bastante bonita de color rojo, con un par de ventanas en la planta de arriba y una puerta de madera muy bonita, subió el par de escalones para la entrada, saco una llave de su bolsillo y la inserto en la ranura, entro a la vivienda, retirándose los zapatos

-Tadaimaa~- dijo al adentrarse a la vivienda, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon desde lo que parecía la sala, unos ojos impresionados le miraron alegres y el joven corrió a abrazar al otro chico

-Okaeri, Sasuke…-el joven lo abrazo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo

-Hola, Aniki…-Sasuke sonrió ampliamente mientras su hermano lo tenia bien sujeto por su cintura lo abrazaba con fuerza aspirando y comprobando que efectivamente, este era su pequeño hermano Sasuke

Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha es un joven de cabellos brunos largos hasta media espalda, atados en una coleta baja, ojos negros, un par de ojeras extrañas pero igual no le quitan su atractivo, alto y de buen cuerpo, la razón de la que Itachi ahora trabaja bajo el mando Hatake

-Okaeri…-sonrió un joven desde la entrada de la cocina

-Deidara nii-san hola…-saludo amablemente

Deidara Okizaki, un joven hermoso, de cabellos rubios, piel pálida y tersa, de unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, cabello largo amarrado a una coleta alta, un poco mas bajo que Itachi, es su novio y ama a su prometido con todo su corazón, es por esa misma razón que ambos viven juntos

-¿Cómo has estado, Aniki?- le sonrió con ternura, quebrando la mascara de indiferencia y frialdad que casi siempre ocupaba en el palacio Hatake

Sera mejor que les cuente…lo que sucede con Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi

_●**-Flash Back-●**_

_-Aniki…-un joven de 16 años llegaba dejando sus cosas en la puerta de la entrada, mientras corría escaleras arriba, le habían informado que su hermano había tenido otra vez una recaída y su corazón se contrajo, pensando en que lo único que necesitaba era verlo en ese momento_

_-Aniki…Aniki…-entro apresurado a la habitación donde Itachi estaba tendido en la cama y Deidara a un lado de él le miraba preocupado_

_-Sasuke, tranquilo- murmuro Itachi levemente mientas le dedicaba una sonrisa algo cansada, el corazón de Sasuke se contrajo un poco mas, sus mejillas estaban solo un poco mojadas por sus lagrimas_

_Itachi estaba enfermo, desde hace ya un par de años siempre fueron ellos dos, su madre murió cuando Sasuke había nacido, mientras su padre había sido asesinado un día que volvía a casa de trabajar, Itachi era lo único que tenia, y este había caído enfermo hasta hace un par de meses, era una enfermedad mortal si no era tratada, pero lamentablemente ellos no tenían los medios suficientes para que Itachi pudiera tener un tratamiento decente_

_-Ven…-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano, Sasuke limpio con una mano las lagrimas de sus mejillas se acercó hasta la cama y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su hermano, Deidara bajaba la mirada triste, el rubio era amigo de la infancia de su hermano, hasta hace un poco Itachi se había declarado al hermoso joven y este había aceptado del todo sus sentimientos, por que ahora que pasaban por un momento de calma, esto venia a suceder, Sasuke suspiro triste, la vida no era para nada justa._

_Caminaba lentamente por una de las amplias calles del centro de la majestuosa cuidad, pensando y repensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer, algo debería de ocurrírsele para poder conseguir el dinero suficiente y su hermano por fin pudiera combatir contra esa horrible enfermedad que pareciera que se robaba a cada día su energía, distraído, deambulando no noto lo que se avecinada, hasta que sintió chocar contra una ancha espalda_

_-Itae…-dijo mientas so sobaba un poco ya que había caído de sentón, el joven frente a el se giro levemente par mirarlo y en un segundo ya tenia a tres guardias apuntándole_

_-¡Alto ahí!-gritaron los tres a coro mientras el no prestaba mucha atención_

_-Eres idiota o que te pasa…quedándote parado como tonto, me eh caído por tu culpa- dijo nuestro azabache en un tono molesto mientas el otro joven y los guardias abrían los ojos enormemente_

_-¿No sabes quien soy?-pregunto _

_-Si, lo se…eres el idiota contra el que choque- se levanto y miro a su alrededor viéndose rodeado_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-comenzó a reír el peli plata, Sasuke se quedo pasmado, mientras los guardias también parecía que su quijada alcanzaría el suelo, el príncipe reía y se doblaba de la risa mientras todos parecían no saber que sucedía en ese lugar_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto después de haberse tranquilizado_

_-Sasuke…Uchiha- dijo nuestro azabache pasmado, después de darse cuenta de que había insultado al joven príncipe de la nación_

_-Entonces…esta enfermo- dijo Kakashi mientas ambos estaban sentados platicando como si fueran buenos amigos _

_-Si...-dijo Sasuke en un susurro, suave_

_-Yo te podría ayudar…a cambio de algo- Dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, Sasuke ya se imaginaba que nada bueno venia de esa proposición_

_-Yo no soy esa clase de persona- gruño molesto y se levanto del asiento_

_-Nononono…me esta malinterpretando- le tomo de la mano al momento que este se levanto_

_-Lo que yo quería decirte es que, si deseas yo te puedo ayudar…pero tendrás que trabajar para mi…-le sonrió y por un momento, a Sasuke le pareció extraño, el echo de que el príncipe le quisiera ayudar y segundo que no era tan mala idea_

_-Esta bien…lo hare…- le miro por un momento y el peli plata le sonrio, solo esperaba, que no fuera una mala idea_

_De eso ya habían pasado 3 años, ahora Sasuke con 19 años de edad había sido educado como un mayordomo, siempre al servicio del príncipe y el único capaz de reprenderlo cuando fuera necesario, Itachi había mejorado aunque su enfermedad no se curaba por completo siempre estaba repuesto y alegre al igual que su prometido Deidara que cuidaba todo lo posible de el_

_●**-End Flash Back-●**_

Sentados los 3 en el pequeño sillón platicaban amenamente mientras tomaban una taza de café.

-El pervertido de Kakashi no te ah estado haciendo algo cierto- un tic apareció en la ceja del mayor

-Sabes que puedo manejarlo- le sonrió tranquilo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la tasa de café, Itachi se enfado un poco y Deidara rio por lo bajo

Kakashi podría ser un pervertido, pero Sasuke daba gracias a dios de haberlo encontrado, por que gracias a él, su hermano podía estar tranquilo, feliz y eso lo hacia feliz a él.

-Bueno venia a avisarles, saldremos el día de mañana, al príncipe le han enviado una invitación y ya saben requiere de mi presencia- sonrió y los otros jóvenes asintieron

-Cuídate mucho, Sasuke- dijo su Aniki, mientas le abrazaba con ternura, Sasuke se sentía siempre tan en paz cuando estaba con Itachi, le alegraba tanto que este estuviera mejor, estaba feliz que toda esa tranquilidad rodeara a su familia, muy feliz…

-Es una pésima idea- trato por última vez, sin éxito alguno, queriendo que se alejara la idea que su amo ya tenia en la cabeza

-No se mueva joven- el sastre del reino le miraba un traje de guardián que se estaba probando en ese momento

-Esto es inaudito- suspiro un poco frustrado esto no tenia marcha atrás, solo esperaba que Iruka se diera cuenta a tiempo para poder evitar la locura y si como si mente hubiera sido leída

-De eso ya me encargue- el sastre se alejó un poco y Naruto se miro al espejo, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que el traje de guardián le quedaba perfectamente

-Dios…no- resignado solo se limito a ver que gallardo y varonil se miraba Naruto con ese traje azul de guardia que en ese momento portaba

-Prepárese príncipe Sai, que mañana partimos para el palacio del reino de Jade…-sonrió el rubio, mientras salía de la habitación, siendo seguido por Sai

-No te das cuenta, el juego no te saldrá…la mayoría del reino estará ahí, todos te conocen- le decía, parecía que no se daría por vencido

-No, ya negué mi asistencia y confirme la tuya- sonrió con prepotencia

-¡Todo el reino te vera!- dijo pensando "otro punto a mi favor"

-Ya mi querido Sai, tengo una respuesta para cualquier interrogante que tengas- sonrió y se perdió en los pasillos del inmenso castillo mientras Sai estaba completamente aterrado.

-Mañana será un día largo- suspiro y se encamino a preparar todo para dicho viaje, solo esperaba que alguien los detuviera justo a tiempo

El castillo era hermoso, enorme y estaba bellamente decorado, dentro del mismo se escuchaba el sonido de la hermosa melodía, las princesas, duques, príncipes y personas de la realeza entraban por la enorme puerta y eran recibidos por la hermosa princesa…

-Bienvenidos al Palacio de Jade- la hermosa princesa Shion era un chiquilla de 15 años, cabellos rubios, largos y lacios, ojos color azul, piel blanca, su cuerpo era menudito y era realmente una chica muy hermosa

-Hatake Kakashi, Ohime-sama, Le felicito por su cumpleaños- el peli plata tomo con delicadeza la mano de la joven y le regalo un beso en la misma mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente, Sasuke aun lado del príncipe rodaba los ojos, el peli plata no perdía la oportunidad, se adentraron dejando a la joven sola y un poco sonrojada

-Sai Nanashi…Princesa, Felicidades- hizo una reverencia venciendo completamente sus nervios beso la mano de la joven con delicadeza y elegancia, impresionado de lo bien que estaba fingiendo hasta ese momento, Naruto tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la princesa asentía y sonría dulcemente agradeciendo la felicitación, ambos se adentraron en el gran salón

Todo iba perfecto, la música, el ambiente, todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilo, Kakashi estaba coqueteando con algunas princesas mientras Sasuke miraba todo desde lejos, bufando, sintiendo la vergüenza de servir a alguien tan pervertido, y en un minuto se le perdió, no podía dejarlo solo por ahí, seria un peligro para cualquiera aunque sonara un poco cruel y así fue como se adentro en la multitud, al mismo tiempo que Naruto huía de las princesas mimadas, que le acosaban siempre a sol y a sombra, mas pensando en que no quería ser descubierto

-Disculpa- escucha a sus espaldas y volteo para encarar a quien lo distraía de su labor

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras miraba a los impresionantes ojos azules frente a él perdiéndose un poco en el brillo de los mismos

-Tu…-musito Naruto entre dientes mientras miraba atentamente a Sasuke, quedando impresionado y en su mente se proyecto aquel momento en la fiesta de Gaara cuando lo había visto, entonces, no había sido su imaginación

-Necesitas algo- pregunto curioso mientras notaba como Naruto parecía abrir ligeramente la boca dé la impresión

-Soy guardián del joven príncipe del reino del sonido, lo has visto- trato de disimular su nerviosismo mientras se maravillaba por la hermosura de ese joven

-Oh, eh…lo lamento mucho, no- dijo apenado

-Lamento haberlo molestado, joven príncipe-una risita se escucho y Naruto cayo aun mas enamorado

-Yo no soy un príncipe, yo soy el mayordomo del príncipe Kakashi- dijo Sasuke riendo ligeramente mientras Naruto le miraba fijamente ahora aun mas impresionado

_Su ángel era un mayordomo…Un Mayordomo….que mas daba el en ese momento fingía ser un guardia…era solo caso de seguir con esa blanca mentirita…_

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, la votacion termino asi...Kakashi ganador xD!<p>

Hehehehe,esto tendra varios momentos KakaSasu...JAMAS nada relevante para qu eno me quieran matar...

¡**ADELANTO!**

-Nos quedaremos aqui por un par de dias- dijo y el abrio los ojos de manera desmesurada, su cuerpo temblo ligeramente, el panico lo inundaba

-¡¿QUEEEE?...estas loco- grito hasta casi quedarse afonico, no, no, no de todas las locuras que habia planeado Naruto...esta era la peor de todas

-Sai...por favooor-puso sus ojos con aquella expresion tierna, Naruto estaba enamorado y lastimeramente ese amor tambien lo tocaba a el, debia cumplir por milesima ocasion el Capricho de Naruto**.**

¿Merezco Rw? -Si creen que me hizo falta algo, haganmelo saber -w-, si me quieren matar...que sea rapido y sin dolo si

Bye;


	3. Peticiones

Mis vidas, no me maten, juro por mi sacrosando Heichou que no volver a tardar tantos pinshis meses en actualizar

Las quiero ;/;

las que sigan leyendo esto les agradezco, las que comiencen a leerlo espero les guste

Es todo, perdonenme...de verdad, verdad

* * *

><p>– Peticiones<p>

Naruto sentía que flotaba, que el suelo bajo sus pies no existía y que en ese momento le habían salido alas en la espalda y flotaba sobre nubes rosas, cursi, si, pero ciertamente el único que tenía alas era el ángel de ojos negros aun lado de él, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, cosa que lo llevo en ese momento a ayudarlo a encontrar al perdido príncipe del reino del rayo, el azabache parecía realmente angustiado con encontrarle

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –mordió con nerviosismo su labio inferior buscando por todo el ancho del enorme castillo

-Ya aparecerá –murmuro Naruto sintiendo un poco de celos de que el azabache estuviera tan atento en encontrar a su 'amo', cuando viera a Kakashi hablara con él y se lo arrebataría

-Es que, no puedo dejarle solo –murmuro

-No creo que alguien llegue a hacerle daño dentro del castillo y rodeado de tantas personas –contesto el rubio un poco más enfadado y celoso

-No temo por él, temo por las otras personas –suspiro abatido y entonces Naruto se rio con ganas dejando la tensión y los celos aun lado

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto el morenito más que enfadado, extrañado

-¿Entonces es cierto todo eso que dicen del príncipe Hatake? –trato de hablar con propiedad y respeto ante el título, trataba de no olvidar que en ese momento era un guardia, no podía tutearlo o hasta insultarle como siempre lo hacia

-Bueno, si –se sonrojo sutilmente, al parecer la fama de su pervertido amo ya había trascendido

-¿entonces si es un pervertido? –se sentía idiota preguntando algo evidente pero debía seguir fingiendo

-Algo, bueno si, si lo…-fue acallado cuando sintió los brazos de alguien tomándolo por la cintura elevándolo y el rostro de un 'desconocido' enterrarse en la curvatura de su cuello besando apenas sutilmente su cuello, el rostro se tiño de rojo tan intenso como el granate

-¡Kakashi! –evito gritar el nombre alarmado, el joven príncipe lo tenía sostenido de la cintura alzándolo apenas un poco una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que apenas era notable porque este estaba enterrado en el cuello del menor

-¿Me estuviste buscando? –susurro divertido mientras Sasuke hacia amago de fuerza para apartarle, sin éxito alguno, muerto de vergüenza de que el príncipe de cabellos plata no fuera capaz de comportarse adecuadamente frente a los demás

-'ejem'- fue sonido suficiente para que Kakashi apartara su rostro del cuello del menor bajándolo apenas un poco, Sasuke muerto de la vergüenza y rojo como un tomate maduro escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor muerto de la vergüenza

-Pri…-Naruto movió sus manos en desespero tratando de hacer que Kakashi callara la horrible palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar, Kakashi le miro extrañado pensando que Naruto se había vuelto loco mientras apenas, distraídamente acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke para calmar su vergüenza, Naruto hizo una mueca con las manos, indicándole que si hablaba de más le degollaba al mismo tiempo Kakashi le miro detenidamente, ¿Por qué Naruto traía ropa de sirviente? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto apenas

-Naruto, soy guarda de uno de los príncipes –respondió llevando una mano al pecho mientras se inclinaba apenas un poco y Kakashi intento no reír, ante el intento patético de hacer un saludo, un príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a saludar como un criado

-Naruto ¿eh? Acompañabas a mi pequeño neko –le miro y Naruto afilo la mirada ante el apelativo, celoso de que Kakashi lo pudieron pronunciar y que al no se le hubiera ocurrido antes

-Príncipe, puede soltarme –la voz de Sasuke sonó maravillosamente tímida para ambos y Kakashi apenas lo retiro de su pecho sujetándolo suavemente de la cintura, Naruto parecía mirar con odio específicamente esa parte, ese brazo que se cernía perfecto en la esbelta cintura del azabache, Sasuke aguantaba las ganas inmensas de soltarle un golpe en la boca del estómago pero tenía que comportarse frente al chico de cabellos rubios, ya tendría tiempo para disciplinar al príncipe

-¿Y, que quieres? Ya ayudaste a mi mayordomo a encontrarme, puedes retirarte –Kakashi disfrutaba de molestar al rubio que en ese momento parecía lanzar chispas por todos lados

-Mi amo me pidió hablar con usted –soltó con un tono de voz molesto y frustrado

-¿Ahora? –le miro solo quería desesperarle

-Sí, ahora –casi gruño

-Ya vuelvo Sasuke, quédate aquí –le tomo la mano y se la beso para hacer enfadar más al rubio

-Con su permiso –Naruto hizo una reverencia y se alejó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo al peli plata del brazo y lo aventó dentro de una habitación, parecía una pequeña biblioteca

-¿Qué me miras tanto? –cuando Naruto se giró después de hacer cerrado la puerta tras él, noto la mirada inquisitiva de Kakashi mientras con una mano se cubría la boca, basto un segundo cuando su ceño ya estaba fruncido tanto que sus cejas casi se juntaban para que Kakashi estallara en una carcajadas, comenzando a tentarse el estómago y tubo que recargarse en el hermoso y fino escritorio de caoba aun lado de el

-Mi…estomago…no lo…no lo resisto –reía con ganas y Naruto perdía la –de por si –poca paciencia que tenia

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, coño! –grito y Kakashi intento por todos los medios apaciguar su risa

-Eso te enseño tu madre jovencito, a hablarle así a tus mayores –se recompuso rápido y no tardo tiempo para comenzar a molestar al rubio que solo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, camino y se sentó en uno de los sillones de caoba y tapizado dorado que estaban en la estancia donde se encontraban

-Bueno ya, que quiere su alteza –Kakashi se acercó a él, acomodándose un poco el traje que portaba y mirándolo con detenimiento, extrañado

-Que dejes de reírte –murmuro Naruto enfadado

-Ya deje de hacerlo, oye y esa ropa, no me digas que le gastaste una broma a Si, otra vez –murmuro divertido y Naruto dejo salir la frustración por completo regalándole a Kakashi una sonrisa traviesa

-Como siempre –contesto

-Pobre, no entiendo como él te soporta, como cualquiera en tu reino lo hace –dejo salir una risita y Naruto no se sintió ofendido en absoluto

-¿Quién era el chico que te acompaña? –murmuro a cambio, apenado pero completamente interesado por la información

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? –argumento Kakashi para joderle más de lo que ya lo había echo

-No lo había visto antes contigo –murmuro apenas

-Él no me acompaña siempre que voy a verte Naruto, es normal, pero ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –le miro curioso, esa curiosidad que Naruto ni a nadie le daba buena espina

-Nada –susurro avergonzado

-Bueno, si no es nada, entonces no te lo diré –se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

-Entonces, no dejare que saludes a Iruka –Uy, punto para Naruto

-¿Esta aquí? –la voz de Kakashi sonó emocionada y ansiosa

-No lo sé, tal vez –Naruto comenzó a pasearse por la biblioteca fingiendo interés en los cientos de nombres que se leían en cada uno de esos libros, mientras Kakashi se mordía los labios, no quería compartir a su neko con nadie, pero Iruka, era Iruka

-Sasuke Uchiha –murmuro apenas

-¿Qué tienes que ver con él? –sonrió Naruto triunfante

-No es…-callo cuando Naruto le miro

-Iruka…-apenas pronuncio y suspiro abatido el peli plata

-Es mi mayordomo, lo dije hace un rato…-se sentó en un sillón y comenzó una conversación larga explicando la situación que llevo a que ese par se conociera omitiendo detalles personales e importante, como el acoso que sufría el morenito y el maltrato con el que le correspondía a dicho acoso

-¿Es un trato? –cuarenta minutos después salían de la biblioteca y enfrente de la puerta de la misma Naruto extendió su mano a Kakashi

-Trato –sonrió cómplice y animado

-Perfecto –sonrió y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo entre el mar de gente en el salón cercano, Kakashi se maldijo por un momento, se le había olvidado a Naruto decirle donde andaba Iruka esa noche, bueno ya lo vería, otro día

-Te notas muy feliz, Naruto –la noche ya estaba entrada, y Si y Naruto ya se encontraban sentados dentro de carruaje, viajando de regreso a casa, Si le miraba atento, Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si, estoy feliz –contesto apenas en un murmullo que quería mas ser expresado con un grito o

-¿Y, porque? –pregunto Iruka que estaba sentado frente a ellos

-Eso es un secreto –rio y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, a Iruka no le gustaba que jugara con esas cosas

Era entrada la tarde cuando uno de los criados del castillo había entrado en el enorme comedor que Sasuke estaba arreglando para la cena, apresurado el pequeño corrió casi tropezándose con sus pies

-Nitori ¿Qué sucede? –agitado por la carrera y con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo Nitori se encogió un poco, reposando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar sus pulmones

-Se-sempai…-apenas pudo pronunciar, Sasuke le miraba atento aguardando paciente que el chico se calmara

-Tra-trajeron esto –extendió la carta a Sasuke que miro intrigado el sobre color celeste con el sello de la familia real del fuego, hizo una mueca, sabía que Kakashi era amigo del príncipe del reino, seguramente otro viaje que el peli plata iría solo

-Gracias Nitori –le sonrió

-De nada sempai –Nitori sonrió radiante, emocionado porque su sempai le agradeciera

-Puedes terminar de poner la mesa, debo entregarle esto al amo Kakashi –Nitori tomo la bandeja que Sasuke cargaba con los cubiertos, malabareando para no tirar todo al suelo, asintió suavemente mientras Sasuke ya había tomado rumbo a la puerta del comedor saliendo de esta

Entro en la biblioteca donde Naruto permanecía sentado tras el hermoso escritorio de marfil, organizaba algunos de los documentos que tenía entre las manos, pensaba que era un pecado interrumpirlo cuando por primera vez en toda esa semana se había dignado a hacerse cargo de los asuntos del reino, suspiro abatido y se acercó con la charola de té y un parquecillo de vainilla que le llevaba para que comiera algo antes de la cena que dentro de poco estaría lista, en la charola también había un pequeño sobre plateado, con el sello de la familia real Hatake en el, jamás le fascino mucho que tuviera amistad con el príncipe del rayo pero que se le podía hacer

-Naruto, tú te –el rubio subió apenas un poco la mirada para verle, mientras el ya había dejado la charola en una mesa cercana y serbia el té en la hermosa taza de porcelana, lo preparo como era debido al gusto del joven príncipe, para después acercarse y dejarla sobre el marfil del escritorio

-Gracias Iruka –le sonrió y siguió en lo suyo mientras el otro depositaba ahora el platito con el panque en la mesa

-¿Llego algo para mí? –pregunto apenas, Iruka no pudo notar la emoción e interés excesivo con el que lo dijo, Iruka no era como Sai, con Iruka no podía mostrar mucho interés en algo porque entonces el castaño lo interpretaba como 'algo malo que hará el mocoso otra vez'

-Sí, carta del Príncipe Kakashi –apenas murmuro, quería que fuera un secreto, pero fue uno que no le duro demasiado, extendió la carta y Naruto la tomo con delicadeza, evitando con todas sus fuerzas arrancarle el papel de las manos

Lo leyó con prisa y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Iruka le miraba disimuladamente sintiendo una pizca de miedo cuando Naruto tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro –que era casi siempre –podría interpretarse como un mal augurio

-Kakashi me invita a pasar una temporada en su casa –murmuro emocionado

-Y los deberes del reino –pregunto apenas

-Mi abuelo es capaz de manejarlo ¿no crees? –pregunto

-Jiraya-san no es…-se calló cuando el hombre entro

-Mi amado nieto –se acercó hasta el escritorio y abrazo a Naruto que sonrió feliz

-Abuelito, crees que pueda ir una temporada al país del rayo –le miro con esa mirada de niño bueno que su abuelo sabía que no tenia

-si quitas esa cara si – contesto

-Jiraya-san deje de consentirle todo –menciono alterado Iruka

-Salimos mañana –volvió su mirada a los documentos en sus manos, Iruka miraba a Jiraya y este sonreía

-Yo me hare cargo de todo – Iruka le miro presa del pánico

-Iruka, te sugiero alistes todo para que nos vayamos –sonrió Naruto sin verle, Jiraya ya se había ido, no, no había podido salvarse de esa situación

-Buenas noches –saludo apenas cruzo el umbral

-¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke? –Kakashi alzo la vista apenas un poco para mirarle, cosa que extraño al moreno

-La cena estará lista pronto –pronuncio un tanto tímido, Kakashi parecía un poco distante y frio con él, era verdad que no le gustaba sentirse acosado constantemente por el, pero ese habitual comportamiento en el, le hacia sonreír, se sentía querido por el peli plata

-¿Algo más? –por dentro Kakashi moría de dolor al tratarlo de esa manera, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abalanzarse, tomarlo de la cintura y robarle un beso, delos que mucha veces antes le había robado, pero debía seguir así, así solo un poco más

-Le han traído algo –extendió la pequeña charola que traía el sobre azul cielo con la marca del reino

-No puedo –grito Kakashi y tomo a Sasuke de la cintura como niño pequeño se afianzo a su cintura con fuerza y daba besos torpes en la mejilla de Sasuke que este se sintió aliviado pero un poco enojado, por el momento lo dejaría estar

-Joven amo, me deja ir –musito apenas y el negó con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, Sasuke estaba en ese momento sentado sobre las piernas del peli plata

-Perdón…-murmuro, quería ser malo pero no le duro el gusto ni un segundo

-Está bien –rio suavemente, esa risa que era capaz de enamorar a cualquier ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, Kakashi por fin cedió en el agarre a su cintura Sasuke se alejó saliendo del salón indicando que faltaban apenas unos 10 minutos para que la cena estuviera lista, que el le indicaría, Kakashi tomo el sobre y lo leyó, haciendo una mueca de burla para después cambiarla a una seria, preguntándose, si realmente estaba dispuesto a ceder a Sasuke

La cena transcurría sin ningún inconveniente, Kakashi comía tranquilo mientras aun lado de el, estoico se mantenía el morenito, con el traje negro pulcramente puesto, los guantes blancos, unos lentes de montura negra, ahí parado esperando cualquier indicación

-Sasuke –pronuncio Kakashi y el se acercó a el

-¿Qué sucede? –se inclinó apenas para mirarle

-Dentro de unas semanas recibiremos una visita, el príncipe Sai, viene a visitarnos, espero tengas un par de habitaciones listas para ellos –le miro sonriendo

-¿Quiénes vienen? -

-El, su mayordomo y su guardia –le miro

-A qué asunto –indago

-Pasar una temporada –dio un bocado a su ternera

-Esta bien mandare a que tengan listas las habitaciones –dio una reverencia y dio una media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar a las mucamas y dar la orden

-Sasuke –le miro

-¿Si? –se giró apenas un poco para ver que deseaba esta vez

-Quiero que seas muy amable con ellos –

-Lo seré –se giro y se perdió en la puerta de la cocina

-No creo poder cederlo –murmuro apenas Kakashi mientras tomaba un poco de vino, pensando en que el solo era muy celoso con lo que era suyo

El carruaje se detuvo apenas frente al enorme y majestuoso castillo, Sai temblaba de pies a cabeza, Iruka estaba enfadado y también parecía temblar ligeramente, el único emocionado y a punto de dar un grito de júbilo al cielo era el rubio, el cochero abrió el carruaje y de este bajo Sai, vestido con las ropas de Naruto, ligeramente cambiadas para que le quedaran a la perfección, atrás del salió Iruka, enfundado en un traje negro sobrio, camisa blanca, guantes negros, detrás de el salió Naruto, vestido con ropa simple

-Bienvenidos al reino del fuego, mi nombre es Sasuke, mucho gusto –hizo una reverencia cuando alzo la vista sus mejillas se colorearon hermosamente de color carmín, Naruto extasiado no paraba de sonriera y en ese momento tanto Sai como Iruka se dieron cuenta de una cosa, ese pequeño moreno era la causa de sus problemas

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo...<p>

Spoiler de arrepentimiento (?)

**Capitulo 4: Paseando de la mano**

****_Sasuke se siente extrañamente bien yendo de la mano con Naruto por el pueblo, platicando, riendo, bromeando, algo mpieza a nacer y crecer en su pecho ¿le gusta el rubio?_

_Iruka ya no soporta las insinuaciones y los cortejos de Kakashi y este siente un poco de celos de que su 'neko' este ahora mas tiempo con el bobo rubio, asi que lo pone a hacer labores vergonzoas  
><em>

_Sai solo quisiera desaparecer  
><em>

__¿Les gusto o mejor lo borro?

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
